Alice in Wonderland 1 Where is the White Rabbit?
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Marin reflete sobre quem ao seu redor corresponde a cada personagem de um livro que a seguia desde a infância. Até que se depara a um grande ponto de interrogação. Quem era o Coelho Branco? fic melhor do que a sinopse, eu prometo. TERMINADA


**N/A:** _Sim, eu sei que o povo já esqueceu que eu existo, mas eu ainda to aqui tá? xDD Bom, eu ainda tenho que fazer aquelas merdas todas de disclaimer? Tenho né? Tá, lá vai._

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Toei e blá blá blá. Se me pertencesse a história seria bem diferente.  
Alice no País das Maravilhas pertence à Lewis Carroll e se fosse minha eu não mudaria nada.

_Por fim, eu gostaria imensamente que vocês lessem a fic ouvindo a música "Alice (Underground)" da Avril Lavigne. Eu ia postar o link aqui, mas o FF reprime ¬¬_

_Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo Único**

**Where is the White Rabbit?  
**

Marin fechou o livro em suas mãos e abriu um lindo sorriso em seu rosto descoberto. Era a trigésima segunda vez que lia aquele livro, mas nunca se cansava, aquela história tinha marcado a sua vida toda. Desde que os 3 anos, quando sua mãe lhe contava antes de dormir, sonhava em como seria bom se algum dia encontrasse um coelho branco e, correndo atrás dele, caísse em um buraco que a levaria para um mundo mágico.

Parecia até idiotice que agora, sendo uma mulher feita, ainda sonhasse com isso, mas não podia evitar.

Deixou o volume de "Alice no País das Maravilhas" em cima de sua cama e pegou a máscara de prata que repousava na cômoda de mogno. Lá fora Apolo erguia sua carruagem para um novo dia... Um novo dia de treinamento.

Seguia lentamente pela trilha de pedrinhas brilhantes que passava pelo meio da Vila das Amazonas, deserta àquela hora da manhã. Sempre que terminava de ler aquele livro ficava pensativa e às vezes até mesmo tinha pensamentos estranhos que quase sempre lhe poria em maus lençóis caso alguém soubesse.

Como por exemplo dois anos atrás, quando quase disse a Máscara da Morte que ele parecia a Rainha de Copas com aquela mania de cortar cabeças.

Mordeu o lábio para reprimir uma risada ao se lembrar dessa passagem. Claro, também existia Afrodite com seu "delicioso" chá de rosas que, segundo o próprio: "Deixa a pele macia, evita a oleosidade, aumenta a elasticidade e deixa o cabelo brilhante". O sueco seria o Chapeleiro Maluco, sem dúvidas. Um chá não poderia fazer tudo isso... Se bem que a pele de Afrodite sempre fora impecável, mas certamente não era por causa do chá. E Saori seria a Lebre de Março por acreditar no tal chá de rosas e sempre tomá-lo na companhia do pisciano.

Mu seria a Lagarta, com certeza. Sempre oferecia duas escolhas, não só para seus inimigos, como também para seus amigos, era enigmático e nunca esclarecia nada.

O Gato de Cheshire era Aldebaran, que nunca perdia o bom humor por pior que fosse a situação, e seu sorriso era contagiante.

A Duquesa correspondia a Shura. Totalmente dependente da Deusa, concordava com tudo o que ela dizia e sempre achava a moral de cada coisa, embora raramente uma coisa tivesse relação com a outra.

O Dormidongo era Shaka. Embora o próprio dissesse que meditar era fundamental, Marin não acreditava que ele não acabava dormindo enquanto ficava 72 horas na posição de lótus.

Só não sabia quem corresponderia ao Coelho Branco. Seria possível que ninguém no Santuário era como o simpático e atrasado animal que guiara Alice até o lugar mais fantástico que a mente pudesse imaginar?

Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que tinha saído da trilha e agora estava em um lugar que não conhecia.

"Como é possível que exista um lugar nesse Santuário que eu não conheça?" Marin se perguntou mentalmente "Eu moro aqui desde os 11 anos".

-

_-Podes dizer-me, por favor, que caminho devo seguir para sair daqui?  
-Isso depende muito de para onde queres ir - respondeu o gato.  
-Preocupa-me pouco aonde ir - disse Alice.  
-Nesse caso, pouco importa o caminho que sigas - replicou o gato._ **_(Alice No País das Maravilhas – Lewis Carroll)_**

-

Continuou andando olhando ao redor e procurando alguma coisa que lhe fosse familiar e lhe servisse de base para voltar ao santuário.

Olhou para o chão e percebeu que tinha um estreito caminho através da grama baixa, ao que parecia algo ou alguém passava por ali com frequencia, talvez esse alguém pudesse lhe mostrar o caminho de volta.

-

_Comece pelo começo, siga até chegar ao fim e então, pare_. **_(Alice No País das Maravilhas – Lewis Carroll)_**

-

Foi seguindo o caminho e dessa vez prestava atenção para não se perder de novo. Sentia-se muito idiota, mas pensava que conhecia cada centímetro quadrado daquele lugar.

A pequena trilha deu numa clareira com uma grande pedra no centro, dava quase metade da altura de Marin.

- Mas que lugar é esse? – ela perguntou-se em voz alta.

- Meu cantinho agora não mais secreto – disse uma voz atrás de si.

Marin virou-se rapidamente e deparou-se com um rosto conhecido parado poucos metros atrás de si.

- Oh, desculpe-me, eu acabei me perdendo – respondeu envergonhada por ter invadido a privacidade de alguém daquele jeito. Mas espere, em algum lugar tinha uma placa escrito o nome dele? Não. Então não tinha invadido nada!

- **Você** se perdeu no **Santuário**? – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos perguntou reprimindo o riso.

- Não tem graça, Aiolia. Eu estava distraída! – ela rebateu ofendida.

- Que seja – ele respondeu passando a mão no cabelo – Vem, eu te levo de volta – ele disse virando-se e vendo que ela o seguia – Mas em que você estava pensando para ter conseguido se perder em um lugar no qual você vive há quase 14 anos?

- Alice in Wonderland – respondeu simplesmente – Traçando paralelos entre os personagens do livro e os habitantes do Santuário.

- Oh, isso **realmente** parece interessante. Não acredito que ainda lê esse livro, desde que eu te conheço ele não sai das suas mãos.

- O que posso fazer se invejo a Alice por conhecer aquele mundo onde a única regra é que não há regras e o único sentido é que nada faz sentido. Eu vivo aqui onde regras são regras e sentido é sentido. – ela disse suspirando com enfado.

- Mas essa é a graça, não? – ele perguntou lançando um olhar divertido por cima do ombro – O País das Maravilhas é mais do que um lugar imaginário criado a partir do sonho da Alice, é onde a Alice se vê frente a frente com uma realidade não só do País das Maravilhas, mas também do mundo todo: **tirania**. Coisa que em seu mundo infantil ela nem imaginava que existia e o principal, é que é lá que a ela descobre quem realmente é, define sua personalidade e escolhe de que lado lutar - Aiolia disse enquanto caminhava. Estava de costas, mas podia sentir o assombro de Marin por suas palavras - O segredo, minha cara Alice, é que o seu País das Maravilhas você mesma faz. – ele disse saindo da frente dela, dando a visão das 12 casas majestosamente abaixo do Salão do Grande Mestre. Logo à direita um pontinho marcava a estátua de Athena e abaixo de tudo estava a Arena de Treinos com pessoas que ela gostava, respeitava e admirava. E mais do que tudo, viu o lugar onde ela tinha se tornado o que era.

Marin sorriu por baixo da máscara de prata.

Tinha encontrado seu País das Maravilhas...

E seu coelho branco.

-

_I found myself in Wonderland..._ **_(Alice (Underground) – Avril Lavigne)_**


End file.
